He's Denser Than Ice
by Gray-Mochi
Summary: Two months after the Grand Magic Games Gray finally realizes Juvia's feelings for him, which leads to some new feelings. Before Gray even confirm his feelings, disaster hits. Can he save Juvia and man up and accept his feelings? GrayxJuvia Gruvia
1. Chapter 1 You JUST realized that

**Hi Gray-Mochi here this is my first fanfic ever! Please review and be nice please~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 You JUST realized that.<strong>

**Prologue**

About 2 months since the Grand Magic Tourament. Fairy Tail had won somehow and won the 3000000_J_. Using the Jewels the had moved back to the old guild that was foreclosed. Now people were finally starting to respect Fairy Tail again. The guild still only had the same amount of people though.

* * *

><p>Around the middle of the morning a certain ice mage was walking to his guild. Gray Fullbuster, one of the mages who were trapped in Fairy Sphere for seven years. For him and mostly all the other it was still a little unsettling that seven years had pass without them aging or anything. At the moment Gray was just remembering everything that had happened before the S-Class exam. How they beat the shit out of Eisenwald, how he met Lyon and Deliora again on Galuna Island, and how Phantom attacked, the Tower of Heaven, Battle of Fairy Tail, and Oración Seis, and then <strong>Edolas<strong>.

"Damn.", Gray sighed as he thought about he Edo Gray. It was just weird to see yourself in front of yourself. " Not only that but he wore like hundered layers and **GOT ALONG WITH NATSU!** I would never do that!" Gray thought to himself. Then he had realized something else, why would Edo Gray be in love with Edo Juvia? Wearing hundereds of layers and getting along with Natsu was the complete opposite of him, so why would the opposite of himself be in love with Juvia? "That's random.."Gray said to himself as he walked to the guild. As he finally entered the guild, Gray took a seat at the bar, next to Lucy and Natsu, in deep thought and unknowingly stripping. Then, after five minutes of wondering he suddenly stood up with a loud gasp and a light blush on his face. Making alll head turn towards him.

"W-what's wrong Gray." The blond mage ask and still a bit surprised at the moment.

"What are ya standing up all of a sudden, icy bastard?" Natsu said while devouring some flames.

"I-I-I-I-I t-t-think J-Juvia likes m-me...!" Gray stuttered while still in complete shock

* * *

><p><strong>At Fairy Hills<strong>

"Juvia overslept!" wailed the water mage still in her dorm room. "Juvia wanted to go early to do more jobs!" After finally putting her outfit ready to go she stops. Looking at the mirror on the dresser she examine herself."I hope Gray-sama will think i look exceptional." Juvia thought out loud with a warm smile. Then the blunette realized that she had to get going and left Fairy Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fairy Tail<strong>

Gray was expecting the guild to be as shocked as him, but what came next shock him even more. "You **FINALLY **realized that!" Mirajane said behind the bar. Everyone were starting to talk about how the obtuse stripper had just finally realized it.

"...EH...!" was the only thing the dumbfounded man could say.

" We all knew, it's really obvious... I'm just surprised it took you so long to figure it out, " Lucy said in a calm voice. " Right, Guys!" Everyone nodded. Even Laxus and Raijinshū, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, _**EVERYONE**_**.**

"...", Gray was just plain shocked,embarassed, and speechless.

"I'm not really interested, but even I knew," said the fire dragon slayer. "Right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" the blue cat replied as it munched on the head of a fish.

Gray turned to stone with only he's underwear. " _Natsu_ figured it befored _me_!" Gray said depressingly as he sulked in the corner on his legs.

"Oi! Ya pery bastard, what do ya mean by that!" said Natsu pulling up his sleeve ready to fight.

" You heard me Flames-for-Brains!" Gray replied furiously. "You wanna go!"

" Hell Yeah! Bring it on Underwear Prince!" yelled Natsu.

Just when they were about to fight and just when Erza was about to step in the guild doors flew people stood there. " Hi hi!~"greeted a pink haired girl.

"It's been a while." claimed the Time Arc user.

"We just came to visit." said a certain blue haired mage.

"Jellal!" Erza said as she was about to kick Natsu's and Gray's ass.

"Ultear, Meredy!" Gray said as happily that he had just avioded a beating.

"You guys, guess what! Gray finally realized that Juvia likes he!", Happy announced with a smirk. Jellal's, Meredy's, and Ultear's heads turned to the half-naked ice mage.

"**You JUST realized that?"**, they all said in unison with surprisement.


	2. Chapter 2 WTF is wrong with me?

**This is the next Chapter hope u like it!**

**Chapter 2 WTF is wrong with me!**

"I'm 100% sure that everyone in here wants to know why in hell haven't you realized that Juvia likes you sooner?", questioned Cana hugging her personal barrel of beer. Everyone sat in a circle around Gray waiting for an answer.

"Seriously," Levy said. " what did you she was doing when she was drooling over you?"

"Well," the Embarassed Stripper started. "Up until now I always thought she was just being weird and a lot more friendlier to me than everybody else." The mages in the guild were silent for a moment.

"Is yer head make of fucking ice!" exclaimed Gajeel annoyed by how hadn't noticed Juvia's feelings. "Raise yer hands if ya agree with me." Instantly everyone's hands were up in the air execpt the clearly frustrated ice mage, who was probably going to explode if not for what Meredy had said next:

"Hey, I was wondering was is Juvia anyway?" The whole guild looked around and there was no Juvia.

"Where could she be?" said Lisanna in a worried tone. And on cue Juvia Lockser burst into the guild panting. As she looked up all eyes were staring at her.

"M-Meredy! Jellal-san, Ultear-san! Why are you here?" the water mage said with excitement.

"Juvia! Your finally here!" shouted Meredy as she hugged her tightly. At that moment everyone who surronded Gray went back to what they were doing berfore, acting as nothing had happened. For Gray something odd occured. Juvia looked different to him. Well, she didn't look different actually she looked... Prettier. Her new, wavy, long hair cascaded perfectly down her shoulders. Looking at her sweet smile make himblush a bit. He just couldn't help but stare at her figure. Gray quickly put his hand over his mouth and looked down.

"Damn it! Why the hell am I staring at her!" Gray thought to himself. "She's my friend and guildmate and..." He couldn't stop his gaze from returning to the calm water mage talking to some of the girls.

"Oi! Gray why are you staring at her like that?" said the Pink haired Dragonslayer.

"I didn't you were that big of a pervert." stated the Iron Dragonslayer.

"I-I am not staring!" stuttered Gray still blushing.

"Whatever you say pervert!~" sang Gajeel as Natsu snickered.

" You bunch of-" yelled Gray as all three men started to beat the crap out of eachother.

"Oi, oi..." said the Celestial mage nervously.

"I guess I'll go break them up." sighed Titania.

"Oh, that reminds me," Meredy said as she pulled out 11 tickects. "here!"

"What are these?" asked Juvia.

"They're tickects to a resort on the outskirts of Magnolia. They have a hot spring, beaches, and everything." added Ultear.

"Why are you giving these to us. I'm sure these were expensive!" Lucy gasped as she held her tickect.

"Actually we won them in a raffle!" Meredy happily explained. "Since we can't go we wanted to give them to you! You can give them out to anyone you choose."

"Ultear! Meredy! we need to get going!" called Jellal. With that they said there thank you's and good bye's.

**The next chapter is when the story starts to flow into place! Be patient with me please! :) Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail (, sadly).**


	3. Chapter 3 Déjà vu and Disappearances

**Updating as fast as I Promise this chapter will be longer than the others! Enjoy! And thx for the reviews! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Déjà vu and Disappearances <strong>

Three veins popped up in the same time. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE!" shouted Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel in anger, while pointing at eachother.

"Simple, we're going on vacation together." the Scarlet haired knight said with literally a truck load of luggage. Levy, Lucy, Juvia , Wendy , and the three Exceeds watch as Erza gave each of the young men a beating.

"Come on you guys," pleaded the Petite Bookworm. " our train's here." As they got onto the train Gray and Juvia were the last to get aboard. The water mage realized that there was only one seat left. "Juvia is going to sit next to Gray-sama! Ahhh~ Gray-sama~" Juvia thought. Just the thought of Gray made the bluenette's heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>It was a long ride to the resort, which was hell for Nastu. Gray on the other hand was just staring outside the window in deep thought about why he was feeling so strange around Juvia lately. Suddenly he felt a thud on his shoulder. He turned to see what happened and his eyes widend at what he saw. Juvia was resting on his shoulder fast asleep. He was about to panic if not for the fact he was on a train and in public. For a moment he stopped and stared at the slumbering mage and stroked her face with his cold hands. He catch himself doing it and blushed madly. "Goddamnit!" the flustered mage mentally cursed at himself. He turned away still flushed.<p>

Three seats up five mages and three cats were finding behind a seat, cautiously watching the two. "It might take awhile for things to heat up between them." sighed Lucy.

"Maybe we should 'help' them." smirked Gajeel.

"Stop it," said the Armored mage. "do not interferewith other people's love lives. Things will happened naturally...Let's give them until the end of the trip and if things do not heat up we'll help them.

"Oi, can someone help Natsu I think he's going to explode." whined Levy.

"I'll cast Troia on him." replied Wendy as she got up.

* * *

><p>"We're <strong>finally <strong>here!" exclaimed the Natsu as they walked in there rooms.

"It's pretty late," said the Sky dragonslayer.

"I have an idea! How about we go to one of those hot springs Ultear told us about! said Happy.

"That's nice idea Happy!" smiled Erza. "Let's all go now." She glanced back."Any objections?" Everyone in the room who valued there live's rapidly shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"LET. ME. SEE! Come on, Juvia!" called Lucy. In the hot spring awaiting her friend.<p>

"B-but Juvia is embarrassed.." answered Juvia hiding behind a rock.

"Why the hell are Happy and Lily here?" squealed Levy.

" Cause we're cats!" both male Exceed said in unison... And immediately got kicked out and landed in the boys side.

"What the fuck, was that bird poop?" said the ice mage.

"How mean Gray we're not poop!" yelled Happy.

"Anyway," Natsu whispered with a smirk,"Let's go peek!"

"Dumbass, Erza will kill you." replied Gray.

"That's because Droy and Jet were too loud." countered the pink headed mage. "What about you, Gajeel?"

"Why not? I'm in the mood to see Erza whoop yer ass!" snickered Gajeel. Natsu ingored that comment and wrapped a towel around his waist. Gajeel did the same. "Ya coming?" Gajeel asked Gray.

"I don't want to get my ass whooped tonight, thank you very much." retorted Gray as he sank into the the water and made himself comfortable. The two dragonslayers just shrugged and moved on.

And 2 minutes later their asses got whooped. "I... Almost got killed..." trembled Natsu while Gajeel was just silent.

"What did I say, dumbasses?" Gray said in a triumphant tone.

"...Déjà vu..."said the Blue Exceed.

* * *

><p>"What a nice bath!" remarked Wendy.<p>

"Quite."admitted Carla.

"Drinking milk after one is great too!" added Levy as they stopped by a vending machine. Juvia smiled as she reached into her bag for her wallet.

"Oh,no Juvia thinks she dropped her wallet." she confessed. "Juvia will be right back!" As she was about to turn and head off a half-naked stopped her.

"I'll come with you," Gray insisted. " It's getting dark so I'll come with you." Juvia madly blushed and before she could say yes Natsu implied," What are you talking about Juvia's a strong mage she can handle herself."

"O-oh, y-yeah.. Well you should still be careful." suggested Gray. While Juvia nodded in disappointment, Natsu received eight deadly glares. The disappointed mage walked off and went to find her wallet.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of searching she found her blue polka dotted wallet. "Ah, there you are!" she said and quickly picked it up. As she was about head off to her friends a large figure blocked her path. She had bumped into the tall man making her stumble back and dropping her bag. "S-sorry!" apologized the shy water user.<p>

"Juvia Lockser?" asked the man firmly.

"H-hai." she answered.

The tall man smiled and put his muscular hand in front of Juvia'sface and said, "_Sleep._"

Suddenly her eyelids were heavy and vision was hazy. Juvia was unconscious in mere seconds. The large man catch her as she fell and declared, " Target Captured." and walk off into the darkness with the slumbering maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think so far! Friendly warning the next chapters are gooing to be a lot more bloodier, kk? Pleas remember this is my fanfic and be nice, thx! Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Juvia is a Fairy Tail Mage!

**Hi guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! And srry for my bad grammar and that a took so long XP. I appreciate your support! Anyway I always forget the disclaimer so I'm just going to put it in the begining! Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Juvia is a Fairy Tail Mage!<strong>

Five running mages and three flying cats stopped at a dim, old light pole illuminating the night sky. "Did you guys find her?" panted Gajeel in exhaustion.

"Oi! You guys!" called Lucy and Wendy as the two girls ran up to the group of worried mages.

"Lu-chan! Wendy! Did you two find Juvia?" asked the short bookworm.

"No, but we think something bad might have happened to her!" replied the tiny dragonslayer.

"What do you mean? Please explain." asked the passionate knight.

"We found her bag on the street.." explained Lucy.

"This is bad..." announced Lily.

"Anyway, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu use your nose and track down Juvia," ordered Erza. "Everyone get in the Magic Four Wheeler, I'll drive."

"Wait a sec, Erza, I think it"ll be better if I drive." insisted Gajeel. "We don't know who or what took Juvia. We might need yer strength." The Iron dragonslayer continued. "Besides even if I run out of magical power Levy can use her Solid Script magic and summon iron for me to eat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Did Gajeel make,** sense**?" bellowed Nastu.

"And he admitted that Erza strong?" cried Happy.

"What did ya say, ya fucktard!" wailed Gajeel as he grabbed him at the collar.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Gray. "We have to get going Juvia might be in trouble! Everyone just get in the damn car!" All the mages were stunned for a moment.

"Gray's absolutely right." Erza said " Gajeel you may drive, I'll ride on the roof, and everyone else get in back." And they did what they were told and drove off.

* * *

><p>Juvia groaned, "W-where is Juvia..?" The maiden who had just awaken from her long nap, found herself alone in a damp, dark room. She tried to get up, but realized she was tied up. The confused water mage recall what had happen the night before. She quickly tried to use her magic to break free. "..Eh? J-Juvia's magic isn't working?" Juvia thought to herself.<p>

"Don't waste your time." adviced a firm voice. Juvia turned her head. "Those ropes around your hands and feet cancel all your magical abilities, including your power to turn your body into water."

"Who are you, what do you want with Juvia?" she demanded.

"Calm down, Calm down Juvia-chan~. We'll explain everything.~" said a thin, dirty blonde woman walking from the darkest. "The big guy here is my partner, Bruno. And I'm Chika~! This place is one of Black Scorpion's torture and interrogation room~" Chika shouted happily.

"Black...Scorpion.. T-this is a dark guild!" responded the shocked bluenette.

"Correct, here at Black Scorpion we specialize in torture and interrogation missions." replied Bruno.

"W-why do you w-want Juvia?" questioned the water mage.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?"stated Chika with an evil smirk. " Juvia Lockser, former Phantom Lord mage and former member of the Element Four and a current Fairy Tail , not only that you were one of the Fairy Tail mages that was trapped in one of the three legendary Fairy magics: Fairy Sphere, you encountered Crime Sorcière! You're a valuable piece of information!" shouted the dirty blonde she held Juvia face between her hands. "That's why Master Minoru personally gave us this special mission!"

"Speaking of which, I'm going to report to Master," the buff, firm man added. "Start the torture and interrogation without me, and don't hurt her too much we don't want to kill or else Master Minoru will kill us."

"Hai, hai understood." said Chika in a carefree tone. The sadistic women licked her lips and then added, " It's been a long time since I heard some bloody screams. I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Gajeel! Can't you go any faster!" shouted a clearly angered ice mage.<p>

"Keep yer damn pants on Stripper Boy we'll be there soon!" barked a clearly annoyed iron dragonslayer.

"For your shitty information I'm perfectly calm! Just drive faster!" retorted Gray.

"No, I mean seriously put yer crappy clothes back on this ain't no pub!" scolded Gajeel. The dark haired mage look down and saw that he was only wearing nothing but underwear, **again.**

"Oh, shit!" cried Gray. " Wait, what the fuck do you mean by 'crappy clothes' !"

" Would you two imbeciles quiet down for one moment!" thundered Erza. Suddenly the magic car stopped with a halt.

"What's the big idea Gajeel?" wailed Lucy. "You almost make Natsu hurl on all of us!"

" I-I think ya might want to see this." stuttered Gajeel. The confused mages stepped out of the car (, Natsu going first of course,) and gasped at what was in front of them. A building taller and bigger than Cardia Cathedral or any they had ever seen.

"What in the world..." Carla yelped.

"Oi, oi why the hell someone build an enormous building like this one in the middle of no where?" Lucy shrieked.

"Y-you guys look at that." Levy gasped as she pointed at the symbol on top of the structure. "That's the Black Scorpion's guild mark!"

"What's Black Scurbion?" asked Natsu who just recovered from his motion sickness.

"Natsu, It's not Black Scurbion It's Black Scorpion. S-C-O-R-P-I-O-N! corrected Happy.

"Black Scorpion... I've heard of it." Erza realized. "It's a dark guild that specializes in torture and interrogation!"

"Yeah," Levy replied. " Juvia might be in more danger than we thought.."

"Let's go and kick there sorry asses!" shouted the fired up dragonslayer. Natsu was about to run off heading for the enterance. Suddenly, the gates opened. More mages come out than you could count. Some shouting 'Intruders' some saying stuff a little to...violent. Before they could figure out what had happened they were surronded.

"We're trapped." stated the black cat. "Even if we defeat them all it'll take too long and Juvia might..." He didn't want to finish the sentence and he didn't need to they all knew what he meant. Gray grinded his teeth at the thought.

"I have an idea," Erza proposed. "Happy, Carla, and Lily will take Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray to go save Juvia, while the rest of us will hold off the foot soilders. Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's go! Fairy Tail!" the female knight said as they charged.

* * *

><p>Like the cobblestone floor the tips of her hair were stained with her own blood. She was badly bleeding from her head. Blood dripped from Juvia's mouth and many cuts and bruises. Laying on the cold floor was Juvia, a panting. "D-damn.." cursed the tried sadist.<p>

"I'm back, any progess yet?" asked Bruno as he entered. As he saw the bloody mess that was Juvia, he sighed and said, "Please tell me you didn't kill her."

"No," sighed Chika as she wiped off some sweat from her forehead. "I've tried everything, I've whipped, beat, and done everything else to her! And she didn't speak a word or scream at all! I'm totally unsatisfied!" she whined. She walked over to the tied up Juvia. The blonde bitch grabbed the bluenette by the hair and said, "Oi, Juvia-chan you do know that if you just talk it'll be a whole lot easier for us and your body." she continued and said , "I mean really, even if you betray your little guildmates, so what? You could go join another guild, right?"

"Heh..." a smiled appeared on the the wounded Fairy Tail mage."Are you people really that dumb?"

"What?" said Chika asked in a pissed tone.

"Juvia... is a Fairy Tail.. mage.." panted Juvia. " Fairy Tail mages...would never.. betray eachother.. Besides Juvia would rather die being loved by her friends... than live in a world where her friend hate her. The two dark mages were stunned.

The irritated totured frowned and said, "This bitch is starting to piss me off!" She stomped off out the door and called, " You two guard hook this girl up to the magic electrifier, **now**.

"Hai, Chika-sama." said the two guards as the proceeded withtheir orders.

"Chika! If you do that then-"

"Shut up, Bruno!" raged Chika. After a few seconds she come down she sighed, "I'm just going to make it last for five minutes a let her rest for another five minutes. Besides we need to speed this up or Master will be pissed." While the two of them continued there conversation the two guards first cut the magical ropes around Juvia's wrists and chained her to the wall, forcing her to stand up. They then continued to chain her legs. Once finished chain Juvia weakly startedto move her hands. Aparanetly the thin woman who was talking to the muscular noticed this because she then said, "Don't waste your time. Those chaines are infused with the same materials made in that rope, you can't use magic." As she walked toward the water user a guard burst into the room.

"C-Chika-sama, Bruno-sama three mages have infiltrated the guild! And four other mages are outside are attacking!" reported the guard.

"What?" shouted Bruno in disbelief.

"Tck, the fuck it's the break of dawn!" scolded Chika. "You two proceed with the interrogation, you tellthe guards to increase the number of guard here. Bruno let's go find those three bastards who trespassed on our territory!"

"Right!" replied Bruno. The two ran off. The two guard turned and were about to start the torturing again.

Juvia said under her breath, "Gray-sama... Everyone.. Be safe.."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn my teachers give me so many projects and homework! And i know the name black scorpion is pretty lame but i couldn't think of anything else...next chapter will be even better! maybe... Anyway plz review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You and I'm Sorry

**Here's chap. 5! I finally finished all the projects and homework ! For today i took so long. i tried to make this chapter longer it's 3031 words and too me that's a lot. Anyway Disclaimer time! I do not own Fairy Tail (,unfortunately...).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 I Love You and I'm Sorry...<strong>

"LIKE. I. SAID." started Gajeel. "We should of turned right over there! Look what you've done you asshole! Were in a dead-end!

"No, this is a short-cut! retorted Natsu. "Karyū no Tekken!" And he smashed the wall next to him and replied, "Now we head down this hall and take left and we're there."

"W-what the heck are you trying to do, Natsu! You can't go smashing a wall! Haven't you heard of the word stealth!" yelled Gray.

"Well, I'm **trying **to save Juvia!" Now, come on!" said the thick headed dragonslayer. As he run the two men and three cats just sighed and went with and followed. As they ran a small, black object rolled up from behind them.

"What's this?" asked Happy.

"Don't touch it, it might be a_ " And the round object blew up and was more destructive than Natsu (, if that's even possible). As the smoke cleared Parther Lily coughed, "_ bomb..." When the smoke was completely gone they realized how lucky they were. The long, wide hallway had destoryed, leaving the two sides seperated by a quarter of a kilometer! **(A.N. That's about 25 meters.)** "Is everyone still alive?" shouted the iron eater. Slowly the exceeds and other dragonslayer answered his call, but on stripper didn't.

"Where's Gray?" asked the white exceed.

"Oi!", called a familar voice. " I'm other here!" The voice came from the ice mage on the other side of the hall.

"How did you get over there!" complained Natsu.

"The hell if I know!" answer Gray.

"Hn I'm impressed you all didn't die." stated a woman in dark clothing.

"Don't let your guard down, Chika." advised a tall, firm man."

"I know, don't nag me Bruno!"

"At any rate Master is going to be pissed at you for destroying the hallway."

"I'll just say the Fairy Tail mages did it~!"

"Who the fuck are you bitches?" interrupted Gajeel annoyed by their conversation.

"Oh, how rude, I'm Chika, and this guy is Bruno and let me guess, you men are friends of Juvia-chan!" she paused and smirked. " I hope you boys will be more entertaining than her. She didn't give me one bloody scream while I was _playing_ with her."

At this point Gray was going to send about a thousand Ice Make Lances through the bitch, but then Natsu told him this before he could. "Yo Droopy Eyes, you better clean your damned ears and listen carefully! Me and Gajeel will take care of these guys you go save Juvia. These morons messed with a member of our guild, they hurt a member of our guild. That means they hurt our guild! So don't hold back, give these bastards a proper beating!" Then Gajeel added, " If ya don't save her, I'm gonna break all those sorry limbs of yers! GOT IT?"

Gray, with his back turn, just smiled and replied, " You two don't need to tell me stuff I already know, ya Slanty Eyes and Sturdy Iron Ass!" And ran down the hall.

"Crap! Brunno don't let that guy escape!" demanded Chika but he was already doing it.

"Tetsuryūkon!" And with Gajeel's iron club he send the tall dark haired man back in the other direction, slamming into to the wall.

"Bruno!"

"Didn't I say we were gonna take care of you?" ,yelled the furious pink headed hot-head. "Happy, Carla, Lily go guys go help out the girls down there and let them where we are."

"Aye sir!"

"You don't need to tell me that. I was planning to back to Wendy anyway."

"Well, leave it to us." With that the three exceeds flew down heading for the girls.

"Damn! I just realized this is the _**THIRD **_time we've teamed up!" curse the Black Steel.

"Even though the thought of that pisses me off, let's defeat them first then complain about it." suggested the Salamander.

"You two really know how to be a pain in my ass, huh!" said Chika as a vein popped on her forehead.

* * *

><p>A cold-blooded shriek echoed down the long, wide hall. "Chika-sama is such a sadist, I feel sorry for the poor girl." sighed one of the guards.<p>

"Idiot! If Chika-sama hears you, you'll be the one screaming! Besides there's a rumor that if you say anything to offend her bad luck will rain upon you." said the second guard walking parallel to the other.

"Oh I'm so scared!" laughed the first guard sarcastically. "What's going to happened? A guy without his shirt is going to fall from the cieling and jump kick in the face? What's next flying cats?" As the guard predicted a (hot,) half-naked man (, who is hot,) fall from the cieling and jump kiicked him in the face.( Did I mention he's hot?) As the second guard stood there in shocked he recived a round house kick from the ice user who said, " Well, we do have cats that can fly in our guild." He ran off searching for the source of the bloody scream. "Wait for me Juvia." As the exhibitionist ran to the source of the screams it become quieter. The shirtless mage cursed to himself and ran faster and stopped at a long steel door.

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" With that the steel door was split in two. The two guards who were in charge of the interrogation didn't even have time to react before they were frozen stiff. The enraged ice maker stabbed the control panel which turned off the magic electrifier. As he turned his eyes widen in pure horror. He saw his precious friend chain, and covered in her own dried blood. "JUVIA!" shouted the worried Fairy Tail mage. Her pale skin was burnt on some part giving off black smoke from the electrocution. "Oi, oi Juvia! Say something!" yelled Gray in panicked while holding her shoulders. The wounded water mage, who was still chained looking down faintly said, "..Gr...ay...-sa...ma.."

"Don't worry we're all here to save you." With a relieving smile he froze the chains around her hands and the chain shattered. As soon as the chains were broked Juvia collasped onto Gray's shoulders. Before he could break the remaining chains around her ankles Juvia's trembling hands shoved him across the room. As he open his eyes to question the bluenette, but before he could say anything drops of warm blood hit his face. Soon a puddle of red blood surronded Juvia. Her eyes were shut tight, her shaking hands tried to stop the cut on her side from bleeding anymore but it was useless. He didn't understand her body was made of water, right? He then realized the chains attached to her ankles were still on. "Those damn thing most be the reason." he thought to himself.

"To think the girl still had enough strengh to push you out of the way. What a fabulous piece of information you are indeed! Too bad she's going to die, she could have been an excellent mage." jeered a with a long white beard. He had a sword that dripped in blood. He did it. Not only did he laugh piss him off to the max, his existence did to. How can could he laugh when he stole someones life? "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Minoru. The of this guild."

"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" A slash of ice shot from Gray.

"A bit hasty, are we?" joked the Master.

"I don't give a piece of crap who or what you are." said Gray with a grimace expression. "You hurt my friend and that's a good enough reason for me to fight."

"Interesting, have at me Gray Fullbuster!" yelled Minoru.

* * *

><p>"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!" bellowed the passionate knight as she pierced some of the remaining dark mages."We're almost done here! Everyone hang in there!"<p>

"I'm done on this side!" answered Lucy. "Thanks Loke."

"Anytime, _love _." said the Celestial Spirit. The blond laugh nervously at the **love **part.

"Us too!" replied Levy as they finished off the last of them. "We still have plenty of magicial power too!" added Wendy.

"Wendy! Everybody!" called Carla followed by Happy and Lily.

"You guys! What are you doing here? What happened to the guys?", asked the curious red head.

"Natsu and Gajeel are fighting some guys and Gray went to save Juvia." surmised the winged blue cat.

"We're here to bring to them." explained Lily.

"We understand let's go." said the sky dragonslayer.

"Gray better not mess up." Levy thought out loud.

* * *

><p>The panting stripper, covered some in minor cuts and bruises, told the unconscious master laying there this, "Don't underestimate a Fairy Tail mage!"<p>

Then immediately Gray turned to Juvia still horribly injured. Slowly and carefully he picked up the barely conscious maiden, who was still trembling, bridal style. Being careful not to make the bleeding worst he ran out the door and heading to the others. He need to get Wendy or at least Erza maybe she could stop her bleeding. He clenched his hands thinking of what Juvia did. She did the same thing as Ul... She almost threw away her so he could have his. Just the though of that made him angry. He was suppose to protect her not the other way around! Then he noticed a cold hand touch his wrist. He looked down at the beaten, sweet mage."..Gray..sama.." said the water mage who was breathing was fast.

"Take it easy, go to sleep." said Gray with a warm, comforting smile. "I swear I won't let you die." The corner of her mouth had dried blood, but even though those words made her smile. After a few minutes he looked down to check on his friend. She was fast alseep, looking at her calm, beautiful sleeping face he couldn't help but feel at ease. Then, when he looked again he saw how sweaty her face was and how fast she was breathing. His face began to turn the shade of Natsu's hair as he thought of some naughty things. Then he just sighed and said to Juvia' who was still asleep, this, "Baka, you better not die. Cause I still haven't told you that I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Where Natsu and Gajeel are<strong>

"Damn so they weren't just small fries!" ,blurted Natsu as he and Gajeel were catching their breath. Across the room laid the defeated Black Scorpion mages .

"Natsu! Gajeel! called Lucy and the others as they ran towards him.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Wendy as she ran up to them.

"We're fine just a few scratches." ,assured Gajeel.

"Is Gray here yet?" questioned Erza.

Almost like on cue, the stripper ran up to the group and called, "You guys! I've got Juvia!" As the group turned their faces grew pale. Their eyes widen and were locked on Juvia.

"J-Juvia..." gasped Levy in horror.

"Wendy please heal Juvia, she's bleeding badly." pleaded Gray.

"O-of course!" As the small dragonslayer was about to heal her a loud rumbling sound shook the whole building.

"W-what was that? asked Carla.

"I know!" Happy announced as he pull a small fish out from his green pouch, "Here Lucy you can eat this!"

"That's getting a little old now!" exclaimed Lucy as she began to pinch his face.

"Crap, this building gonna collaspe! Everyone run for it!" advised Gajeel. The panicked group of Fairy Tail mages quickly escaped with Gray still carrying Juvia, and to much of everyone's surprise and to Gray's disliking Natsu and Gajeel carried Chika and Bruno.

When they finally made it out of the dark guild the structure had already fallen. "Is everybody okay?" yelled the armored woman. Slowly everyone answer. "Gray get Juvia inside the four-wheeler, Wendy start healing her, Gajeel your riding on the roof this time, I'm driving this time, and everyone else get in the back!"

"What about them?" implied Lily pointing at the dark mages.

"Don't worry i've already contacted the officials, they'll take care of them. Now everyone in!" commanded Erza. Once inside the magic four-wheeler the Sky Sorceress began to heal her friend. Everyone in the back with tried to help Wendy in some way, even Natsu who had Troia casted on him, except one ice mage who sat there quietly biting his lower lip.

* * *

><p>A set of dark cerulean eyes began to lazily open. "..Eh.." moaned a blue haired stalker laying in bed. "Where is Juvia?" As she tried to sit up there was a sharp pain near her waist. She looked down and saw that she was bandaged almost everywhere.<p>

"Your in the guild's infirmary. I have to say everyone was pretty surprised when they saw you so hurt." yawned a half asleep exhibitionist.

"G-Gray-sama!" yelped Juvia would have jumped if it weren't for her injures. He was shirtless as usual and a few bandages were on his chest.

"J-Juvia I need to tallk to you." Gray said looking do in ashame still sitting in a chair next to her bed. Which gave him a questioning look. "I-I'm sorry for all of this, it's my fault. If I had gone with you to find your wallet this wouldn't had happened. I'm sorry that I didn't even sense that guy back then. If I did sense him you wouldn't have gotten hurt even worst! And_" Berfoe he could continue a cold, soft hand covered his mouth. Tears fell. Tears fell her bandaged face, which confused him greatly.

"Please... Gray-sama, please don't say anything like that again." pleaded the teary eyed maiden. "If anyone should be saying sorry it should be Juvia. Juvia ruined everyone's vacation. Juvia is the reason everyone is hurt. Juvia caused so trouble to her friends!" She cried even harder now which make a small drizzle outside.

Gray opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong or at least comfort her, but on words came out. Then he closed his mouth and smiled. He slowly moved towards the crying female mage and hugged her tight. Immediately her tears dried up with the rain. Juvia's face turned the shade of Erza's hair. "G-Gray-sama?" questioned the flustered Juvia.

"First of all, your a Fairy Tail mage, If you get hurt we all get hurt so there's no need to blame yourself." said Gray who was still hugging her. "Second of all at least let me apologize for these things." The ice mage held her tighter as he said, "I'm sorry didn't realize your feelings sooner. I'm sorry that I didn't realize _my_ feelings sooners. And..." He pulled away from the hugged and continued, " Since this is my first time, I'm sorry if I suck at this." Before Juvia could ask what he was talking about a pair of lips touched hers. It took her about five seconds into the kiss to realize that her Gray-sama was kissing her! As he broke away from the kiss he look her in those big, beautiful eyes and confessed, " Juvia, I love you." He thought that she would have fainted, but to his surprise instead of her fainting tears rolled down face. "Juvia, w-what's wrong!" stuttered the confused man. She smiled and said, "Juvia is happy. Juvia loves Gray too." and she continued to kiss him. Gray's eye soften and hugged her while kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile behind the door that was slightly opened...<strong>

The whole guild plus three was spying on the two bhind the door.

"It's about time!" complained Gajeel.

"Way to go Gray-nii, Juvia-nee!" exclaimed Romeo.

"I'm so glad I convinced you two to visit again!" chimed in Meredy.

"My little brats are growing up so fast." sniffed Master Makarov.

"I was thinking, What is Lyon going to do when he finds out about them?" asked Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Place your bets! Wil Juvia belong to Lyon of Lamia Scale or our own Gray!" called out Cana while she was collecting bets and holding her bottle of vodka. All the girls gathered a yelled their bits. All the men sweat dropped.

"Here we go again." sigh Happy

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I hoped you guys liked it ! I might make a sequel to this but probably not since i have other ideas... Anyway please review and tell me your opinions!<strong>**~~ Thx to all of you who supported me! Btw fun fact Chika means Wisdom/Intellect Flower. Since she gathers intell and stuff. Minoru means truth i thought i would be fitting since he's the master of a guild who gathers info. And Bruno is RANDOM! Go Gruvia!**


End file.
